War Lion
"Under all that armour is a good soul." said the fragile woman. "No...- under all this armour, is the same killer without more of his protection." War lions are one of the most powerful races that can even possibly exist. They have the strength of atleast 20 men, and have teeth and claws that are always on hand. *Height: 5'0" from the ground to shoulders *Width: Shoulders & Hind Quarters 4 feet wide *Length: 10 feet *Weight: 1 ton *Coat Color: Snow White Description War Lions are the most dangerous thing in Estildem creature wise. They are violent, aggresive, and vicious beasts that help guard Evenleigh. Their thick coats and manes help protect them from the cold, harsh temperatures and snow of Evenleigh. Their claws are retractable like any big cat. They are 95% seen with their armor on. Their armor is the same as every other War Lion (see pic for what their armor looks like). Below their armor is snow white fur. All War Lions have snow white fur with ice blue eyes. A braided mane and armour is required when on duty so most keep it braided constantly to save the Evenleigh Castle maids from a large hastle. War Lions are a male only breed meaning no females exist. As a matter of fact you will never see a white female lion ever in Estildem period. These beasts can also talk unlike some would suspect. They are way too big to be mistaken for the lions that roam in Mentari's jungle parts. History War Lions aren't just born into the world like bippity boppity boo. As a matter of fact, they have one of the most amazing "births" you'll ever witness. When a lost warrior soul crosses with a lost lion soul they instantly come together as one. When this happens, a War Lion is born. Somewhere in Evenleigh (outside), a circling "orb" of snow and white petals forms then with a flash of light, a full grown War Lion is left in it's place. The petals fade to nothing and the snow returns to the ground. The War Lion is a relatively new breed being only about 50 years old. Homes in the Castle War Lions work for Gwynera in return for rooms in the castle. The fireplace you see in the photo is handcrafted and this design is for the War Lions only. The mantle is completed with a war lion hand crafted statue and two small enchanted pine trees in which will never grow more than they already are. These trees don't spread pine needles or pine cones. These rooms are called the Lion Rooms. The Lion Rooms are located in a place of the castle called the Lion Corridor. This corridor contains the Lion Rooms of the castle. Each Lion Room contains a large lion bed (see pic below), a fresh platter of steak and grilled sirloins that are fixed fresh every hour, a claw sharpener, and a bell that they can ring to make their maid come in and assist them with anything they please. At the very end of the corridor is the War Lion showers that contain twenty shower stalls. The War Lions require weekly showers. No armour or braided manes are allowed in the showers. They dry themselves in the Drying Room (connected to the showers) which is horse powered and blows hot air on the War Lions to quickly and efficiently dry the War Lions. A Quick Note on War Lions The War Lion is a very wanted race. Therefore, the War Lion is a permission only race, and permission should be granted by Thunderstorm and Thunderstorm only. If she does say yes, you are entitled to know that War Lions cannot leave Evenleigh, and are enrolled in the War Lion Army (WLA) until they pass on. War Lions cannot be "owned" as pets and won't do what just anyone says. They cannot be "controlled" by magic, and magic cannot be used on them either. They also are featured on Evenleigh's Flag.